Shes Gone
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Akira visits her mothers grave. Memories are spoken of. Really sad. Some twists and such. Some things are to true to be real..


Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six year old Uchiha Akira walked over to her mother's grave in the village's cemetery. Her father, Uchiha Sasuke, was off visiting his dead friends' graves.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkled_

"Hi mommy. It's me, Akira. I don't know if you remember me since the last time you saw me I was a little baby. But I told daddy to take me here today so I could visit you. He said it was ok. I just want to tell you how I have been.

Well, I have started school now at the academy and I am at the top of my class just like daddy was. He said you would be proud of me. I hope you are.

I have black hair mommy! Nice shiny black hair just like daddy's. And mommy, daddy said that you wanted to know what color my eyes are. He told me that I never showed them to you when I was a baby. Well mommy, they are onyx. Just like daddy's."

_That's all changed into lie that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

"Mommy, I want to know why you had to die. I want to know why I have no memories of you. Mommy, I wish you didn't have to die. I wish that you could still be here with me and daddy. Daddy says that I am a true Uchiha mommy and I wish that you were here to see me. I wish you were here to see me grow up. You missed my first steps mommy and my first words. Mommy, my first words were Dada and Mama.

I remember asking daddy why you weren't here mommy. I asked him why you were never home. I told him that all the other kids had mommies and I wanted to know why I didn't have one. Daddy told me you died mommy. He told me you died.

Mommy, how was a supposed to react when daddy told me that? Mommy, I wouldn't stop crying. I was in my room for five days mommy. FIVE DAYS. Mommy, I wish you didn't die. I wish I got to know you."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

"Mommy, if you were alive, you would be proud of me. You would be proud that I would be able to come here and talk to someone who is...dead. Mommy, I didn't want to come, but I did. Mommy, I didn't know what I could say to you when I saw you or at least spoke to you.

But I was wrong mommy. I was wrong to think that. So I am sorry."

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

"Mommy, I know I can see your picture here today, but I wonder what you looked like when you were alive. Daddy says you were a real pretty lady and I believe him.

But, enough on my feelings of your death mommy. I am wondering if you wish to know about me, your daughter, Uchiha Akira."

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open _

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

"Let me see, I attend the village's academy now. Like I told you before I am the top student just like daddy. But mommy, not a lot of people like me and I don't know why. When I ask them they say things that I shouldn't tell you. I told daddy and he got very upset and walked out of the room. Mommy they said its because I'm an Uchiha.

Mommy, they said its because Uncle Itachi is big and evil and that he killed our whole clan and a lot of other innocent people. They also said its because they hated you mommy. They said that you were some words that daddy says I shouldn't say until I get older mommy. Mommy, they said they also hated me because of you.

Mommy, I don't know what they are talking about. They said that you betrayed me and daddy. They said you ran off with Neji and that you faked your death. Mommy, I know that it isn't true. But this girl Kagura, she says that you are her mommy. But it can't be true it can't!"

_Always ending, always over_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster_

_I am breaking that habit today_

"Mommy, but that is when it hit me. Mommy, it hit me like that time Ramen pushed me out of the way from Kagura's punch. Its when she brought you into school mommy. You know, for the day that all of us had to bring in our parents. Kagura brought you and Neji. I just brought daddy. Mommy, I didn't know who you were at first until Kagura came up and presented. It was after me mommy. Me and daddy didn't say anything until everyone was finished.

I remember you coming up to me. You had tears in your eyes and I had asked you what was wrong. You just gave me a hug and kept apologizing to me. I told you it was ok and that you did nothing wrong.

The next thing I knew you looked into my eyes mommy. And you told me that I had my daddy's eyes. That is when daddy walked over to me with some soda for me to drink. I took it from him and I won't forget the next thing he said."

'_Sakura? I thought... I thought you were dead.'_

"Mommy, I didn't realize it was you at the time until daddy told me a couple seconds later."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right though my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally move on_

_I'm already gone_

"Mommy, I know you know. But I want to tell you what I saw that day. This is something I want to forget mommy. I know that's wrong but I _have _to forget it. No, I _want _to forget it. It just broke my heart."

-Flashback-

"_Miss, are you okay?" Akira said to the lady who was hugging her and crying on her._

"_Oh sweetie. You have your fathers eyes. You look just like Sasuke." the lady said to her._

"_How do you know my daddy's name?" Akira asked confused._

_The woman let go. "It's a long story sweetie. I'm just happy I got to see you eyes. You are a true Uchiha with the hair, the eyes, even your skills as a ninja."_

_Akira pulled back a little bit and looked at her._

"_How do you know?"_

_Sasuke walked over to Akira with some soda._

"_Akira I got you some soda." he said as he handed it to her. "And who is this? A friend of yours? Hello. I am Uchiha Sasuke..." he said as he shook her hand._

"_I am Sakura." The lady now known as Sakura said._

_Sasuke looked up to see her bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes._

"_Sakura...I thought...I thought you were dead."_

_  
"Well, I'm not Sasuke. As you can clearly see."_

"_Daddy? Who is this lady?" Akira asked._

"_Akira sweetie," Sasuke said as he got down to her height. "This is your mommy."_

"_NO! THIS CAN'T BE MY MOMMY! MY MOMMY IS DEAD!" Akira shouted._

_Sasuke gave her a giant hug. "I know Akira. She is dead. This lady, she is your mommy, but she isn't at the same time. Your mommy would never betray us. But she did. Akira, I'm so sorry." Sasuke said as Akira buried her head in his shoulder and he picked her up._

"_Sakura, why did you do this?" he asked her angrily._

_Then Naruto walked over. "Sasuke, Akira, are you guys alright? I heard screaming... OMG Sakura, is that you? I thought you were dead!"_

"_Naruto, this isn't Sakura. Sakura wouldn't betray us and go with Neji now would she?" Sasuke said._

"_YOU BITCH!" Naruto screamed at Sakura._

"_Naruto, take Akira, I have something to settle here."_

"_Daddy no!" Akira cried into his shoulder._

"_Its ok Akira, you will be with Uncle Naruto. Daddy will pick you up at his house later." Sasuke said as he handed Akira over to Naruto who held her._

_Akira looked sadly at Sasuke who gave her a kiss on her forehead. Naruto walked over to Hinata, told her what happened, took Ramen by the hand, and led his family home with a sobbing Akira in his arms._

-End Flashback-

"Mommy, you really aren't my mommy. My mommy was supposed to be kind. And you betrayed me and daddy."

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get..._

_What you see's not what you get..._

"I thought you would never do that to us. I thought you were kind. But I guess I was wrong."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone._

_Gone.._

_I'm gone..._

"So you really aren't my mommy now. So now you are wondering, why did I really come here? I came to see my mommy. The mommy that would never do something that cruel to me and my daddy. My true mommy. The one I know now, is nothing but a person who make my life a living nightmare for my whole life so far. You, you are my true mommy. You are the mommy that would never hurt me. That is why I came today. I came to tell you what you did to me. Or what _she_ did to me. Well, daddy is coming now. So I am going to leave. Goodbye mommy, I love you. But I hate you at the same time. I hate my mommy that betrayed us. But I love you, the honest mommy. So goodbye." Akira said as she took Sasuke's hand and walked home with him.

"Akira, why did you want to visit your mothers grave?"

"Daddy, it is a long story. Maybe I can tell you later." she yawned as he picked her up.

Akira laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much mistery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, ou fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far..._

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't why I added the song at the end. It just kinda fit in with the ending sort of. I feel so bad cause I haven't been working on my other fic. Major writers block! Don't worry I will chapter the next chapter up soon. Both these songs are by Kelly Clarkson.

Lots of love,

Minako


End file.
